Jouer le jeu
by Anthea Cariatide
Summary: Le problème, avec Marcus Flint, ce n'est pas son caractère renfrogné. Ou son Quidditch brutal. Non : le vrai problème avec Marcus Flint, c'est sa cravate.
1. Chapter 1

**En attendant de poster le prochain chapitre de ****Vae Victis**** – ****qui avance et devrait arriver disons… D'ici la fin du mois -, je me suis dit que ce petit truc vous amuserait peut-être. Rien de révolutionnaire, juste deux mecs qui ne devraient pas se croiser autrement que pour les matchs de ****Quidditch****inter-maison mais hey… Il faut bien que les vestiaires servent à quelque chose, non ? C'était parti pour être un OS mais qui s'est avéré un peu long, du coup il y aura deux chapitres.**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis (toujours pas) J. K. Rowling et la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. On ne me donnerait pas une Noise pour ce texte, et on aurait bien raison. Mais, pour parodier Edmond Rostand -qui lui, avait un vrai talent - « _C'est encore plus beau lorsque c'est gratuit » _

**Warning : **ce texte est classé M et met en scène une relation intime entre deux hommes. Si vous êtes trop jeune, gêné ou opposé à l'idée de deux mecs ensemble, lisez autre chose. Sinon... Foncez !

MFOWMFOWMFOWMFOWMFOWMFOW

Oliver Wood était heureux.

Et pour une fois, le score du match n'y était pour rien.

Certes, Gryffondor venait de battre Serpentard, ce qui, en soit, constituait une bonne raison de se réjouir, mais ce n'était pas un événement inhabituel. En dépit du jeu rugueux des Verts et Argents, et en particulier de leur capitaine, Marcus Flint, l'équipe d'Oliver s'était toujours montrée à la hauteur, gagnant avec classe ou perdant avec élégance, mais surtout, **faisant face, **quoi qu'il arrive.

_Flint…_

Oliver renversa la nuque, fermant les yeux de plaisir sous le flot brûlant qui martelait ses épaules et délassait ses muscles. Au delà du crépitement hypnotique des gouttelettes d'eau, le silence se refermait autour de lui. A l'abri de ce cocon ouaté, après la furie du match, Oliver sourit béatement.

Il adorait ces moments-là.

Seul dans le vestiaire, livré au flot délibérément, délicieusement bouillant, il revoyait l'expression de Marcus quand il avait compris qu'il allait perdre.

Et surtout _**comment **_il allait perdre.

Face à Oliver qui, le voyant arriver sur les anneaux qu'il gardait, avait tout à coup renoncé à sa position défensive et foncé sur son adversaire, couché sur son balai lancé à pleine puissance. Le regard de Flint à ce moment-là… L'incompréhension dans les prunelles ardoise quand il l'avait vu lâcher le manche de son Nimbus, ses traits figés lorsque le corps d'Oliver avait basculé vers lui, emporté par la vitesse de leur course... Le vent sifflait autour d'eux, les hurlements des spectateurs couvraient jusqu'au bruit de leur respiration haletante, mais curieusement, Oliver ne se souvenait que de cela : ces yeux gris qui ne le lâchaient pas … Et la fureur qui s'était levée dans ce regard. Oui, Marcus avait compris la manœuvre… Mais c'était trop tard.

Trop tard pour retenir le réflexe qui le poussait déjà à tendre le bras, paume en avant, pour amortir l'impact entre leur deux corps. Trop tard pour retenir le souaffle qui glissait de ses mains. La balle avait atterri pile dans celles de Katie Bell, qui se tenait en embuscade juste en dessous et s'était empressée de virer en direction des buts Serpentard.

Ne restait plus à Oliver qu'à se stabiliser -il s'était cramponné sans vergogne au pourpoint de Quidditch d'un Flint blême de rage- avant de s'écarter d'une simple impulsion des hanches. Il avait distinctement vu la mâchoire carrée se crisper tandis que Marcus comprenait, à la facilité du mouvement, combien il avait été floué. Le Serpentard s'était même arrêté un instant, le suivant des yeux tandis que son adversaire rétablissait sans difficulté son Nimbus et repartait à toute allure, et il avait senti le regard sombre lui brûler la nuque.

Oui, on pouvait compter sur Marcus Flint pour ne céder devant personne.

Surtout pas devant Oliver.

Et c'est ce qui l'avait perdu aujourd'hui, lui et toute son équipe… Sans parler de son attrapeur : dix minutes après cet incident, Harry mettait un terme au match en s'emparant du Vif d'Or au nez et à la barbe d'un Drago Malefoy furieux.

Le plus jouissif, c'était le discours chaleureux que le professeur Bibine avait tenu à adresser au capitaine Serpentard, juste après le match. Elle l'avait tenu planté devant elle pendant dix bonnes minutes, en plein vent et sous la pluie, le couvrant de compliments, visiblement impressionnée par la _solidarité _dont il avait su faire preuve lors de sa collision avec Oliver. Debout sur la pelouse détrempée dans son pantalon de Quidditch couvert de boue, Marcus s'était efforcé de faire bonne figure mais Oliver le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il fulminait, et il devait se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Il savait que Marcus n'était pas dupe. Le brun ponctuait les propos de Mme Bibine de hochements de tête polis… Et chaque fois que le flot de parole se tarissait un peu, il fusillait le capitaine de Gryffondor du regard.

_Le yeux de Marcus..._

C'était comme ça depuis toujours. Depuis le premier match qui les avait opposé. Une rivalité d'enfant qui n'avait cessé de grandir. S'enflant. S'exacerbant de jour en jour, de match en match. Oliver attendait les rencontres contre Serpentard avec impatience. Avec fébrilité. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait raté ce rendez-vous. Ce moment, juste avant d'entrer dans le stade, où les deux équipes se croisaient à la sortie des vestiaires. Le regard échangé avec Flint. Toujours le même. Le sourire de Marcus, lui qui ne souriait jamais. La petite lueur dans ses yeux ardoises.

_-_ _Prêt, Woody ? »_

Cette lueur-là allumait sa jumelle dans le regard tilleul d'Oliver. Aussi pétillante, aussi allègre.

Aussi brûlante.

_\- Prêt, Flint. _

Et Flint qui acquiesçait. Pas même un geste ou un sourire. A peine un battement de paupière. Et cela suffisait.

_-Je t'attends._

_-Je suis là _

Bien sûr, ensuite, il y avait le moment où ils se serraient la main, juste avant de prendre le large sur leurs balais respectifs. Et celui où ils se saluaient, juste après le coup de sifflet final. Mais ça, c'était autre chose. C'était pour la galerie. Rien ne valait ce minuscule instant, juste avant le combat, dans le brouhaha de leur équipes respectives, dans les insultes et parfois les bagarres qui s'esquissaient. Ce moment où, même entourés de leurs joueurs, ils étaient seuls. Où ils se reconnaissaient. Adversaires. Ennemis de toujours. Et, dans leur sang, le haine. Corrosive, brûlante. Qui faisait battre leur cœur plus vite. Qui faisait pulser le sang dans leurs veines, plus lourd, plus riche. Qui exacerbait chaque émotion, chaque sensation, faisait l'esprit merveilleusement clair, lucide, et le corps incroyablement réceptif à toutes les sensations.

Un courant d'air balaya le vestiaire en réponse, la douche se fit automatiquement plus chaude et Oliver s'étira avec délectation sous le flot brûlant. Il sentait le pic d'adrénaline redescendre peu à peu, laissant la place à l'écrasante et bienheureuse fatigue d'après-match. Il aimait cette sensation, le corps détendu, les membres gourds, les paupières lourdes. Tout son corps anticipait le plaisir de s'étendre bientôt dans son lit confortable, la chaleur, la caresse des draps sur sa peau nue, la plongée à pic dans un sommeil sans rêve...

-Belle victoire, Wood.

Brusquement dégrisé, Oliver sursauta violemment et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard plongea dans celui, froid et inexpressif, du garçon qui venait d'entrer et tout le corps d'Oliver se tendit en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait rejoint dans les vestiaires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Flint ?

-Je suis venu te féliciter... Ça se fait entre adversaires _**loyaux... **_Non ?

Oliver rougit et se détourna. Face à Marcus qui, appuyé au mur, l'observait tranquillement, les bras croisés, il avait cruellement conscience d'être nu. Nu, désarmé et terriblement vulnérable. Il inspira, expira rapidement, luttant de toutes ses forces contre l'impulsion subite qui le poussait à bondir vers sa vieille besace abandonnée à quelques mètres de là, sur un banc du vestiaire. Il coula un regard prudent en direction de son adversaire... Et jura intérieurement en voyant les lèvres charnues du Serpentard s'étirer en un sourire railleur. Marcus était peut-être une brute -une brute aux dents irrégulières, bien qu'étrangement blanches- mais il n'était pas stupide. Jamais il ne lui laisserait une chance de récupérer sa baguette…

Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, songea Oliver, fataliste : il allait devoir l'affronter armé de ses seules forces.

A la Moldue.

Le genre de truc qui risquait de l'expédier à l'infirmerie pour un bout de temps.

-Des félicitations ? Tu m'impressionnes, Flint. Tant de fair-play, c'est très Gryffondor, tu sais ? Sûr que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas planté le jour de ta répartition ?

Sans surprise, Marcus lui dédia un regard meurtrier auquel Oliver répondit par un sourire éclatant.

_Quitte à payer le prix fort, autant s'amuser un peu…_

Ou pas, compléta-t-il avec un sursaut, en constatant qu'une baguette magique venait de surgir au bout des doigts de Marcus. Merde, il était rapide, ce con. Et pas du genre à se battre à la loyale. A en juger par la colère qui flambait dans le regard sombre, Oliver aurait de la chance si Flint s'en tenait à un Doloris.

_Bordel, il allait le sentir passer… _

Pourtant, lorsque le sort qui crépitait au bout de la baguette fusa enfin, l'éclair vert, meurtrier, ne vint pas. En fait, Oliver resta bouche bée, oubliant même de se recroqueviller contre le mur carrelé. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça…

La cravate de Marcus venait de glisser de son cou avec un froissement soyeux. Elle filait vers lui à toute vitesse, fendant l'air avec le sifflement feutré d'un serpent en chasse et l'espace d'un instant, Oliver oublia tout, fasciné malgré lui par l'étrange beauté du sortilège. Lorsqu'il se reprit, évidement, il était trop tard.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Flint ? aboya-t-il.

Il lutta de toutes ses forces, mais en vain : la soie s'était fermement enroulée autour de ses poignets, la force du sort étirant ses bras vers le haut et le gryffondor dut se débattre vigoureusement, simplement pour ne pas s'étaler sur le carrelage mouillé. Et quand il réussit à rétablir un semblant d'équilibre, son cœur fit une embardée en réalisant pour la première fois dans quel guêpier il était tombé.

Le Serpentard ne s'était pas contenté de le menotter, oh non... Les pans de sa cravate s'enroulaient autour du tuyau d'arrivée d'eau qui courait au-dessus de la tête du Gryffondor, l'immobilisant totalement en face de son adversaire. Oliver sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il n'était pas particulièrement pudique, mais bordel, entre rigoler sous la douche avec ses coéquipiers et se retrouver nu, totalement seul et à la merci de son pire ennemi dans un vestiaire désert, il y avait une sacrée différence !

-Tu… Tu es dingue… souffla-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Pour toute réponse, Marcus se contenta de sourire. Son regard ne l'avait pas lâché, lent et scrutateur, et Oliver, aiguillonné par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la terreur, se mit à tirer rageusement sur ses liens. Mais à peine avait-il amorcé le geste qu'un cri de dépit lui échappa : la soie vert et argent venait de se resserrer implacablement autour de ses poignets. C'était à croire que le lien avait anticipé sa révolte… Et à en juger par le regard goguenard de Marcus, c'était probablement le cas.

_Putain de magie sournoise, aussi Serpentarde que son propriétaire ! _

-Détache-moi, par Merlin ! pesta Oliver.

Le dernier mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge : apparemment lassé de jouer les statues de glace, Flint venait de franchir les trois pas qui les séparait. L'autre garçon s'arrêta à un souffle de son visage. Oliver serra les dents, anticipant à moitié le coup à venir, le choc inévitable contre la paroi dallée… Étrangement, rien ne vint. Rien, si ce n'est le sourire, lent et carnassier, qui étira les lèvres pleines tout près de lui. Le Gryffondor sentit un frisson descendre lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et quand il croisa à nouveau les prunelles couleur d'acier qui ne l'avaient pas quitté, il comprit que cela n'avait pas échappé à son ennemi.

-Tu as joué, Woody… Et tu as gagné. Tu m'en dois une. Sauf que cette fois...

-Cette fois ? le défia Oliver.

-Cette fois, nous allons jouer selon **MES** règles.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-A moins que tu n'aies peur…

Furieux – et heureux de l'être – Oliver releva le menton, affrontant Flint d'un air bravache. Il força un rire hors de ses lèvres crispées.

-Rien de ce que tu pourrais faire ne me fait peur, Flint.

Le sourire horripilant était toujours là.

-Rien ?

Le Serpentard fit encore un pas.

-Même pas… _**Ça**_ ?

**Une petite envie de connaitre la suite ? Un avis à donner, une tomate à lancer ? C'est simple comme un clic, n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires. N'oubliez pas que c'est une grande source de motivation pour les auteurs... A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A ce stade, s'excuser pour le temps passé serait ridicule… Sachez seulement que je suis désolée, mais je galère sur cette suite depuis trèèèèèèèès longtemps. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que mes deux énergumènes m'ont donné du fil à retordre et ce n'est pas fini ! Mais bon, sous vos applaudissements (ou vos jets de tomates), voici la suite ! **

**Petite précision : ****il m'est toujours impossible de répondre aux reviews depuis mon profil (grrrrr…) donc j'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement**** Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel, Roxane-JamesFFN, AnnaMerteuil, Tekilou, PlumedeSorbier, Kuroe Shizen, Gaby et Catsu ****qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire. On écrit pour soi, mais on publie pour être lu… Un très grand merci à vous et à tous les autres lecteurs qui sont passés par là.**

**Petite précision (bis) : Je DÉTESTE les hiatus. Vraiment. Du plus profond de mon âme. Donc toutes mes histoires, quelles qu'elles soient, auront une fin qui sera publiée à un moment ou à un autre. **

**On y va pour les politesses d'usage ?**

**Disclaimer :** J'ai un scoop pour tous ceux qui auront la patience de lire ces lignes : je ne suis pas J. K. Rowling et Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de ce qui va suivre, ce qui est une bonne chose puisque j'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu...

**Warning :** Un vestiaire d'après-match, uniquement peuplé de deux mecs qui se détestent… Comment vouliez-vous que ça tourne, franchement ? Ce texte est classé M et met en scène une relation explicite entre deux hommes. Si vous êtes trop jeune, gêné ou opposé à cette idée, lisez autre chose. Sinon... J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

MFOWMFOWMFOWMFOWMFOWMFOW

_-Rien de ce que tu pourrais faire ne me fait peur, Flint._

_Le sourire horripilant était toujours là._

_ -Rien ?_

_Le Serpentard fit encore un pas._

_ -Même pas… __**Ça**__ ?_

Oliver fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Sa phrase s'acheva en un hoquet étranglé : les paumes un peu caleuses du Serpentard descendaient sur ses flancs. La cravate qui le maintenait prisonnier étirait son corps presque jusqu'au point de rupture, dévoilant le moindre centimètre carré de peau de la nuque aux orteils et bon sang... Oliver aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Marcus s'en tienne au mélange d'insultes et de coups qui constituait son cocktail de malvenue habituel. Tout plutôt que l'émotion doucereuse qui tordait ses entrailles tandis que les mains du Serpentard se déplaçaient sans hâte sur sa peau. Les côtes exposées, le ventre tendu, le creux doux des hanches, et ce crépitement qu'il refusait de reconnaître, mais qui déjà creusait sa course sournoise sous sa peau tandis que Marcus se rapprochait encore de lui…

-Les règles sont simples, _capitaine…_

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, tout juste audible dans le bruit doux de la douche. A peine un souffle, mais qui suffit à figer Oliver dans ses liens. Les mots qui glissaient sur lui étaient aussi réels, aussi denses et présents que l'eau chaude qui ruisselaient sur eux... Assez, en tout cas, pour lui couper le souffle, et il lança un regard torve au Serpentard qui poursuivit sans sourciller :

-Un soupir ? Un point pour moi. Un gémissement ? Un autre point pour moi…

-Et ? riposta le Gryffondor, bravache malgré sa gorge nouée.

Aussitôt, une étincelle dangereuse flamba dans les yeux gris. L'instant d'après, le souffle d'Oliver corrodait durement sa gorge : la main sur sa hanche venait de glisser, les longs doigts calleux effleurant, avec une lenteur désinvolte, la courbe soyeuse du dos, bas, si bas au creux des reins... Si le gémissement d'Oliver échoua contre la barrière de ses dents serrées, ce fut de justesse, et il vit nettement le rictus de Flint s'élargir. Le Serpentard recula d'un pas avant d'achever tranquillement :

_-_Et quand tu me supplieras… La partie sera à moi.

Son sourire était un miracle de provocation narquoise mais il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Curieusement, ce fut ce qui permit à la réplique d'Oliver de forcer sa gorge serrée.

-Te supplier ? Tu rêves !

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'humour courba les lèvres pleines du vert et argent.

-Je ne crois pas, non, souffla Marcus, suave. Mais tu peux encore déclarer forfait…

Une étincelle moqueuse dansait dans ses yeux gris, pourtant le souffle du Gryffondor marqua un accroc parfaitement audible dans le silence feutré de la pièce. La phrase du Serpentard s'enroulait autour d'eux comme une promesse de soie et derrière le défi tenace, familier, il entrevoyait soudain autre chose.

Ce mec qui n'avait jamais cédé devant lui lui laissait une porte ouverte, la possibilité d'une esquive. Si Oliver reculait, s'il refusait le défi... Les choses s'arrêteraient là. Flint se se foutrait probablement de lui pendant des jours – mais il ne le contraindrait à rien. Il lèverait le sort et il le laisserait partir.

La décision du Gryffondor fut prise en un éclair.

\- Une défaite par jour, ça ne te suffit pas ? lança-t-il.

C'était cinglant, juste ce qu'il fallait, et dans le regard sombre, l'étincelle grandit, se mua en une flamme dévorante. Oliver l'affronta sans broncher.

_Ce truc qu'il venait de sentir passer entre eux, cette putain de faille inédite, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour le convaincre d'engager n'importe quelle partie avec Marcus..._

Sans surprise, la réponse fut brutale. Et rapide. Les mains qui l'avaient un instant quitté revinrent sur ses hanches et Oliver n'eut que le temps de bénir ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch avant de sentir l'univers basculer sur son axe.

-Bordel, jura-t-il en fusillant inutilement du regard le mur blanc qui lui faisait désormais face.

_On pouvait toujours compter sur un Serpentard pour aggraver les choses… Surtout si cela servait ses intérêts. _

Flint venait de l'obliger à faire volte-face, induisant une torsion supplémentaire sur la cravate qui l'entravait. Résultat ? Oliver ne pouvait plus bouger d'un cil.

Auparavant, il était prisonnier. Désormais, il était littéralement rivé sur place.

_Et totalement à la merci de Marcus…_

Autant dire que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

_Ou peut-être que si,_ songea Oliver en sentant une masse bien connue percuter son dos.

-Relax, Wood, détends-toi… La partie ne fait que commencer…

_Se détendre ? Il en avait de bonne, cet enfoiré ! _songea Oliver rageusement.

Marcus se tenait derrière lui mais cela ne rendait pas la confrontation plus aisée, au contraire... Le sourire de Flint - ce putain de sourire joueur - il pouvait le sentir **sur** lui maintenant : les lèvres pleines et chaudes qui effleuraient sa nuque à chaque souffle lui collaient la chair de poule. Et puis Marcus bougea derrière lui, assurant ses appuis comme le connard sournois qu'il était et Oliver l'aurait maudit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à simplement essayer de _**respirer**_ : son corps, comme mu par une volonté propre, venait de s'arquer contre la silhouette massive qui enveloppait son dos et le contact des muscles durs était assez intense pour lui faire perdre pied. Le capitaine Rouge et Or se retrouva à fermer étroitement les yeux pour tenter de se ressaisir et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la vue des doigts de Marcus jouant avec la soie verte qui l'entravaient faillit lui arracher un gémissement de détresse.

C'était de la folie, par Merlin…Il n'était plus puceau depuis… Bon, depuis pas si longtemps que ça, d'accord. N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas à rougir de son tableau de chasse. Moldus et sorciers confondus, il avait couché avec un certain nombre de mecs -et, oui, quelques filles aussi- tous plus âgés que lui… Plus expérimentés aussi.

Mais aucuns de ses amants ne l'avait allumé comme ce petit geste désinvolte suffisait à le faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?

Le rire qui s'éleva derrière lui sonnait comme le ronronnement d'un fauve satisfait et bon sang, Oliver ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : lorsque le menton de Flint trouva sa place au creux de son épaule, le frottement délicieusement rugueux embrasa la peau sensible qui se trouvait là et la flèche brûlante qui rayonna jusqu'au fond de ses tripes l'obligea à inspirer sèchement pour retrouver son souffle.

-Impatient, on dirait...

Le baiser qui suivit n'aurait pas dû être une surprise -et d'une certaine manière, ça n'en était pas une, songea Oliver. Flint embrassait comme il vivait, comme il se battait, comme il jouait au Quidditch : durement et sans concession. Sa bouche était chaude sur sa nuque, sa langue brûlante, possessive… Mais aussi étrangement lente, comme s'il voulait se repaître de son goût, le savourer dans ses moindres détails. Les hanches d'Oliver tressautèrent durement en réponse, au dessus de sa tête, le lien de soie se tendit à craquer et Marcus étouffa un rire contre son cou avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. La bouche avide aspirait vicieusement la peau fragile juste sous l'oreille, y apposant le genre de marque impossible à dissimuler, même avec un Glamour, mais Oliver s'en foutait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient à chaque fois que ces lèvres se posaient sur lui. Ça, et les mains de Marcus. Bon sang, les voir là, reposant sur son ventre comme en terrain conquis, n'aurait pas dû l'exciter à ce point… Mais elles étaient là. Et elles redessinaient chaque muscle du bout des doigts, avec une précision qui réveillait chaque pouce de sa peau.

_**Ce type allait le tuer…**_

Les muscles solides roulèrent contre son dos et le sourire qui se creusa contre sa peau fit comprendre à Oliver que dans l'étrange partie qu'ils venaient d'engager, il avait dû laisser filer quelques points... Dans le meilleur des cas.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, il aurait tout aussi bien pu gémir comme un animal en chaleur.

-Alors…Charlie Weasley hein ?

Le soubresaut de surprise d'Oliver était assez fort pour faire vibrer ses liens.

-Comment tu ...? Oh bon Dieu… Merde !

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un grognement de pur plaisir : les doigts diaboliques qui exploraient sa peau venaient de se refermer sur la pointe soyeuse du mamelon et sous la torsion constante, irrésistiblement implacable, Oliver sentit tous ses muscles se contracter. La douleur doucereuse qui rayonna dans tout son corps lui coupa le souffle il s'arqua de la tête au pieds, incapable de se contrôler, et le frottement du corps de Marcus -la peau lisse du torse, le tissu rêche du pantalon trempé- faillit le mettre à genoux. Une prise dure se referma sur ses hanches, la jambe de Marcus se glissa brusquement entre les siennes, les contraignant sans douceur à s'écarter et Oliver, suffoqué, renversa brutalement la nuque en arrière dans un réflexe désespéré de fuite. C'était vain, bien sûr. Cette image de lui-même - sur la pointe des pieds, les reins cambré, les mains liées, trempé et à bout de souffle- allait hanter ses cauchemars pour toujours. Le rire de Marcus aussi, qui résonnait à ses oreilles tandis qu'il recommençait à caresser sa peau.

-Comment je sais pour toi et le rouquin ?

Oliver hocha machinalement la tête, trop peu sûr de sa voix -et trop hypnotisé par les mouvements du Serpentard- pour articuler une parole. Marcus le touchait avec des gestes fermes et sûrs, comme si son corps sous ses doigts était une chose acquise, familière et c'était de loin la chose la plus excitante qu'Oliver ait jamais expérimentée.

\- A cause de tes notes en runes anciennes.

Oliver sentit ses yeux s'agrandir. _Qu'est-ce que…_

Comme s'il avait senti son incompréhension -et, Merlin lui pardonne, c'était probablement le cas, songea Oliver-, Flint poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Oh Wood, pitié… Tu es une nullité en rune ! L'année dernière, tu galérais comme pas possible dans le cours du professeur Babbling et cette année tu décroches deux Optimals coup sur coup ? C'est un module optionnel, en plus. Je suppose que tu l'as choisi parce qu'il porte sur les runes roumaine ?

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Oliver n'aurait pas pu répliquer. La voix du Serpentard était retenue, presque sourde mais elle venait de le percuter avec la violence d'un Cognard. C'était puissant, vertigineux… C'était Marcus et découvrir que les yeux du Serpentard -ces putains de prunelles grises qui ne le quittaient jamais sur le terrain- ne l'avaient en fait **JAMAIS **lâché… C'était meilleur que le Quidditch, meilleur que la victoire, meilleur que tout.

-Charlie Weasley, donc… C'est un bon coup ?

Oliver frissonna. La main de Flint venait de se refermer sur une de ses fesses, les doigts creusant la chair ferme avant de glisser plus bas. La prise du Serpentard le dévoilait totalement, les gouttes tièdes qui ruisselaient sur lui exacerbait les sensations et lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Marcus frotter paresseusement contre son intimité offerte, il sentit son cœur s'affoler à nouveau. C'était trop...

-Alors ?

La voix derrière lui était totalement rauque, maintenant, et cela ajoutait encore à l'excitation d'Oliver. Il se cambra encore -ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible- cherchant désespérément à en obtenir _**plus.**_ Le corps derrière lui était une masse brute de muscles denses, tendus à l'extrême, mais la prise de Flint se resserra brutalement, le bloquant sur place.

-Marcus ! siffla Oliver.

Un « tsss… tsss... » faussement désolé résonna à son oreille.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Woody…

La tête d'Oliver retomba, vaincue. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : la main libre de Marcus reposait au creux de son aine, caressant doucement la peau sensible qui se trouvait là, à un cheveu de son sexe dur comme la pierre.

_**Ce type était un sadique.**_

-Alors ? Tu couches toujours avec lui ?

Les caresses continuaient à glisser sur sa peau, précises, délicieusement sournoises et Oliver se mordit les lèvres. Il allait…

-Oliver ?

-Non !

Le cri avait exposé entre eux et Oliver faillit hurler de frustration en sentant le Serpentard s'immobiliser totalement contre lui. Marcus bandait pour lui, il pouvait le sentir. Il allait les torturer encore combien de temps ?

-Non ? questionna doucement le Serpentard.

Oliver secoua la tête, se foutant pas mal d'avoir l'air aussi brisé et désireux qu'il l'était.

-Non. Charlie et moi… Enfin, c'était cet été, voilà. Rien d'autre. Bon sang, Marcus…

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas, non plus, et l'espace d'une fulgurante seconde, Oliver crut qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus.


End file.
